


Director Vs. Commander.

by iwritestony, MystikSpiral



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Commander Rogers, Director Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Smut, handjobs, mild dub con, tony being a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once and for all Steve is going to show Tony what it means to follow orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director Vs. Commander.

It was tense and silent in the large conference room. At one end of the table Tony sat, carefully not glaring at Steve, who sat at the other end, his pen too loud against the paperwork he was filling out. Witness reports of all things, because once again Tony had gone out of his way to royally fuck things up. 

Steve had just about had it with Tony’s constant insolence. His inability to work with others surpassed absolutely anything Steve could ever imagine in a headstrong fool. 

They didn’t speak, at least not until Tony inhaled, then let out a long, dramatic sigh.

Steve looked up, his eyes willing holes to appear through Tony’s thick skull, at least then he might be able to get his point across. This wasn’t a game, it would never be a game. This was their lives -- Tony’s life -- that he was playing with, and even if it didn’t mean anything to Tony himself, Steve couldn’t think of anything more important to him.

Steve aligned the papers with a light tap against the table, the glare still presenting itself at Tony. Steve then got up from his seat, his footsteps clicked loudly in the silent room, making his way to the other end of the table where Tony was still avoiding eye contact. 

Although the blond was beyond the point of pissed off, he didn’t know what to do anymore, reprimanding Tony held no weight; it was as if he was talking to himself. That didn’t mean Steve wouldn’t try.

"What the hell is wrong with you?” Steve asked, through gritted teeth. “I mean really, how many times do we have to go through this, Stark?!"

Tony’s gaze snapped to Steve. "As many times as it takes for you to realize that you're doing practically nothing out there. You're so worried about keeping everyone alive that nothing's getting done!"

Steve let out a bitter laugh, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you hear yourself? My job is to keep everyone alive whether we defeat the enemy or not; we're a team."

"That's cute Commander, keep thinking that way and I'm sure eventually we'll kill something other than time." The brunet was up now, facing Steve's enraged glare.

"I'd rather kill time than have you kill yourself. You're supposed to be a genius, why can't you think these things through?!" Steve pointed an accusing finger against Tony's chest.

They both knew this was getting them nowhere. Nevertheless, the voice in the back Steve's head chanted ‘Take control’ and wouldn't relent.

Tony slapped Steve’s hand away from his chest, this wasn’t how he imagined this debriefing would go, but Tony would take Steve on even without his suit of armor. Steve stepped closer, their chests bumping together.

“You want to take the lead, Director?” Because Steve wasn’t the only one with a fancy title now, and he had no problem using it against Tony. “By all means, show me the ropes…” 

Tony didn’t take too kindly to the sudden condescending challenge, with his hands on Steve’s chest, Tony shoved him back placing a few feet between them. The look on Steve’s face was priceless, all scrunched up, confused, and if Tony had a camera, he would put that picture on every Christmas card he’d ever send. As it were all he had was Steve, surging forward to shove Tony back against the door of the conference room. 

The lock clicked into place behind him. 

“Stand down, Stark, I mean it…” Steve warned.

"Yeah? Or what?" Tony pressed his challenge further, a small part of him actually afraid of what he might do.

As soon as the words left Tony's lips, Steve had their mouths smashed together, one hand tugged the brunet’s locks, and his other hand pulled at the collar of his shirt.

Tony resisted the urge to whimper at the sudden rough treatment, and kissed back with as much force, or at least tried to. However, at the moment, Steve was bursting with dominance and anger, accompanied with a white hot lust that seemingly consumed him.

Tony was just trying to keep himself on kilter, but was it all too surprising for him. Steve pulled away in favor of pushing Tony against the conference table, coaxing a grunt from the genius. He looked as if he wanted to protest but Steve interrupted. "Don't. Just don't talk." 

With that, Tony reluctantly snapped his mouth shut. He gripped at Steve's uniform shirt, attempting to pry it off, but was only getting as far as a sharp tug before his arms were pinned above his head. 

A spike of anger shot through Tony at yet another failed attempt, which made Steve to smirk at his obvious frustration. 

"Not so smug now, huh Stark?" The words were whispered mockingly against Tony's lips.

Steve was just toying with him now, and if there was anything Tony hated, it was being toyed with. He jerked up and bit Steve’s bottom lip, earning a yelp from the soldier. 

“You little…” Steve could taste blood, and he tightened his grip on Tony’s wrists, his leg nudging Tony’s thighs apart. “You’re going to regret that,” he warned, and leaned down to kiss him roughly. The cut on his mouth stung, but the sounds he evoked from Tony were worth it. 

With his free hand, Steve reached up to unzip Tony’s shirt, pulling it down at a teasing pace. All through this, he pressed their hips together. 

Steve hummed in curious amusement, “You seem to be enjoying yourself. Is this how you planned for the night to end?” Steve hiked up Tony’s undershirt to splay his hand across the lower expanse of Tony’s torso. 

“Stop talking,” Tony said through gritted teeth. 

“No, I don’t think that’s how this is going to play out. See, you’re the director, you tell me which direction you want this evening to go. And me?” Steve’s hand trailed further south, cupping Tony’s semi-hard cock through his pants, “I’m the commander, and you’ll do as you’re told.”

Tony's breath hitched at that statement, his hips involuntarily bucked up into the motion. Still refusing to speak until Steve's hand tightened around his cock, the billionaire yelped, then clenched his jaw.

"Just get me off okay, do it." It was as if Tony laid his pride out on the table, only to have it crushed by the wide smirk painted on the blond's face. 

"See? It's not so hard to do as you're told." Steve teased, his hand slipped down Tony’s pants pulling Tony's cock out with one hand, adding even strokes to his shaft. 

Tony swallowed down a retort, instead lifting his hips to meet each downward stroke, his breath became heavier. Steve thought he looked better this way, playing at the will of his hands and taking whatever he was given.

"You come when I say so, Stark." Another command that made Tony's glare piercing enough to shoot daggers. Nevertheless, Steve found it amusing, knowing that Tony would comply. 

Without any warning, Steve reached a hand down to his opening and pressed a finger in. Probing around and trying to loosen Tony up, only to mentally kick himself for not having lube handy. Tony was so damn tight.

Tony tensed when he felt Steve’s finger. It wouldn’t work, not without lubrication of some sort. He bit his bottom lip and focused instead on the large hand wrapped tight around his cock. 

Steve could sense Tony’s discomfort, and pulled his finger from him. Instead, Steve leaned over Tony, his arm up by the other man’s head for support and his hand completely covering his erection.

“Look at me, Tony.” Steve panted as he watched every expression that crossed Tony’s face.

Through his lashes, Tony looked up at Steve, face flushed, lips parted. He looked like a god damned porn star, and all for a quick handjob on a conference table in headquarters.

“You’re such a slut,” Steve smirked as he tightened his grip and tugged a little harder. 

Tony gasped, toes curled in his perfectly shined shoes. 

“You want it, don’t you, you want to come? But you won’t, because I told you not to. You’ve been so bad, Tony, why should I let you have this?”

“Please…” Tony moaned as Steve tightened his hold around the base, leaning down to lick at the slit. 

“So obedient all of a sudden, what's changed?” Steve asked, his breath danced across the tip. “Is it because you want something? Now it’s all ‘please sir, I want some more’?” 

“Steve!” Tony groaned, he was irritated with Steve’s ‘life lessons’ and just needed his release.

“No,” Steve shook his head, “you want to come, you better address me properly.”

There was a moment of hesitation, Tony knew exactly what Steve wanted, and doing as he said meant so much more than a simple nickname during sex. But desperate times led to Tony laying desperately across a table in a conference room he’d never been in before at the mercy of one Steve Rogers who had a grip on his dick like the jaws of life and, well, Tony was only human.

“Please, Commander Rogers, please let me come.”

Steve leaned up when he heard Tony’s resolve, and growled into his ear, “that’s more like it.”

With just a few more tugs, Steve had Tony coming apart beneath him, coating Steve’s hand as well as his own torso with his release. He buried his face in Steve’s arm to muffle his moans of pleasure. 

“What did we learn today, Stark?” Steve asked as he climbed off the table, wiping his hand on Tony’s undershirt. 

Tony didn’t say a thing, his eyes closed as he reveled in the afterglow of a good release.

“Tsk tsk,” Steve shook his head, “still so selfish. On your knees, Director. I’m not done with you yet.”

"Steve --" Tony started, worn out and used up but Steve interrupted.

"I said on your knees." 

The brunet avoided eye contact, but did sink to his knees; knowing exactly what Steve wanted. Somehow it was what he wanted too, although he didn’t dare to steer his thoughts deeper into what drove him to want what Steve wanted. At least not right now.

"Look what you did,” Steve grabbed at the bulge at the front of his pants for emphasis. “I'm sure you can use that mouth not only to defy me." 

With that, he pulled out his cock and rested it against Tony's lips. It took a second for Tony to register the thick flesh, and when he did, he took as much as he could into his mouth.

Steve groaned low and thrusted his hips forward, twisting his fingers into Tony's hair, urging him to take more. Tony suppressed a gag and supported himself against Steve’s thighs, causing an imprint of small crescent moons to appear against pale flesh.

Tony took more of Steve's cock into his mouth, and Steve set a faster, more ragged pace, as if signaling that he was close. Tony took this as an opportunity to try and assert some control, moving a hand from Steve's thigh to cup his balls, adding light pressure here and there. He also made sure to swipe his tongue across the vein that ran along the underside of Steve's cock, and occasionally over the head. By this point, Tony's confidence had come back to life, but Steve didn't have time to notice it because he was overwhelmed by the pleasure that consumed him.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Steve found himself completely lost in the pleasure, letting himself be consumed by it. He didn't get a chance to warn Tony he was going come. The orgasm was enough to almost make his knees buckle. Luckily, Tony's choking brought him back.

Steve’s eyes drifted down to watch his seed dribble down Tony's chin, and some splattered in his goatee. 

Before Tony could even think about wiping his mouth, Steve spoke down to him. "I want to see you take it all. Eat up, Director." 

Tony, for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, complied, but was a bit more satisfied with the climax he pulled from the soldier. Looking up at Steve, he wiped the come onto his fingers licked them clean, then proceeded to lick his lips. 

With the image now burned into Steve’s brain, he looked down at Tony, swiped his thumb at a bit of come leftover and pressed it between Tony’s lips. “Now, what have you learned, Director Stark?”

Tony’s tongue wrapped around Steve’s thumb sucking it clean before pulling back. Defiance flickered in his his gaze, and malice filled his tone as he replied. "To listen and follow what you say, Commander Rogers."

Steve smirked, holding up his chin between his thumb and forefinger "Good. Dismissed." 

Tony pulled his face away and tucked himself back into his pants, he zipped himself back up, and quickly left the room, paperwork be damned.

Steve watched him walk off, a small part of him hoping Tony would defy him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (as always) to Morphia-Writes for the beta!


End file.
